


Good Suds for Good Buds

by Anonymous



Series: The Most Unproblematic Series Ever [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen, Unproblematic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Poe and Finn buy Dish Soap





	Good Suds for Good Buds

Poe and Finn go to the store to buy dish soap.

"I like green apple scented dish soap," Poe says.

"My favourite is orange scented," Finn tells him.

They buy two bottles of dish soap. One is orange scented. One is green apple scented. They are both happy. When they get back home their adopted dog goes woof woof!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like my story about how they nicely bought dish soap together! I tried to make it a little longer this time.


End file.
